Julian Marcel
"Happy Halloween Everybody!"~Julian Julian Marcel is a freelance animator, illustrator and the sole artist and designer of Wan Wan Games with Ding Dong. Nowadays Julian and Ding Dong choose to maintain a low-profile while working on their upcoming games Trigger Treat, and Tough Bippy. Julian is the self-professed cummie rustler of Oney Plays that originally lived in the continent of Mexico in Browntown but managed to cross the Mexican border with his family in the back of a chick truck. Julian settled in Albuquerque for a few years and eventually began to develop narcissism, deciding to move to California to pursue a career in animation with his friend (Now lover) and co-conspirator DingDongVG, who had recently been evading pursuit from government officials after crash-landing in a pool from which Julian discovered and saved him. Shortly after, he and his new alien ally decided to start Wan Wan Games, and create new video games like the ones they used to play on planet Chicago and in Mexico. So what does he do anyway? Julian is an animator who has a great love for all things spoopy. Apart from his self-confessed art snobbery, (though often is quite an art snob in the process) Julian loves to play Kingdom Hearts, and most of all, Nightmare Before Christmas, his own personal favourite game of all time. He also likes to watch movies and both him and Ding Dong enjoy watching “creepy old cartoons” according to Chris. Julian has claimed that he likes to collect VHS tapes as it is one of the few things he gets nostalgic value from. Unfortunately, it is now almost impossible for him and Ding Dong to watch said VHS tapes after he spat milk all over the VCR while they were both sat having milk and cookies together. But julian was bullied as a young child for lying about general things to "fit in". Julian spends most of his time working on game design with Ding Dong, who provides most of the talent to wanwan and most details of their progress can be found on their Patreon page. Aside from this, Julian's demo reel can be found on his Vimeo page. Julian is often averse to the idea of mass exposure and generally seeks to avoid all social media as he claims it doesn't sit well with him. Julian, of course, liked making Let's Plays with Chris and Ding Dong, as he feels they were fun guys who he enjoyed spending time recording with. Although he enjoyed playing games on the channel, the label of Let’s-Player didn’t sit right with him, he has asked everyone to forget this time period so we should probably delete all of this info of him because thats what he wants right? He felt he needed to concentrate on furthering in his creative career instead. After stating that he did not like attributing to the "let's play" culture. he left Oney plays and asked everybody to forget all about that time, later on he explained his view on the whole situation on his tumblr page What does Julian like? Julian is an art fanatic who likes to indulge in all things animated. Julian once forced Ding Dong to go see the Illumination Entertainment movie SING on Christmas day, which both remarked to be "fucking awful". Julian's obsession with all things animated is nigh on obsessive, thus he will often go to see animated movies even despite his own self-aware predilections that they will not meet his expectations. While this is usually true, DingDong wanted to see Monster Trucks with him but they didn't go because of a lack of computer generated animals he could fantasize over whilst he tried to give DD an Angry handy J in the dark cinema. Julian isn't so much of a gamer as much as Chris and Ding Dong are. Julian has stated that he only started playing games at the late stages of his childhood (starting around his young teenage years). . Julian also had on multiple occasions tried to say direct sexual things to Chris, "I Challenge you to a fuck" which often left the room silent and uncomfortable. though his favourite subject "chris what would you do if.." always brings a good discussion through the room. Besides animation,he also like spooky stuff with him always saying "Happy Halloween Everybody!" after seeing something spoopy in a game the boys are playing.Not only that but he watches "The Nightmare Before Christmas" every year.Besides that,it seems he's a big fan of goo and sticky stuff as he's constantly referencing and/or talking about What series has Julian been in? As Julian is one of the visitors/sidekick of Oney Plays he generally appears in almost every episode. Below you will find a list of some episodes which Julian has featured in; Oney Plays Trivia! * Julian lost one of his eyes after falling onto a sapling in the ground. * Chris once asked Julian why he wasn't a Cam-Boy, to which Julian responded he isn't attractive enough. ** Despite this, Chris reassured Julian that he has a "huge flopper". * Julian has said that he would beat Rob Schneider to death if he ever saw him in person * Julian has gone on record to state that the only time he would visit a Gay Pride parade is if there were food carts. * Ding Dong's fundraiser for the new Oney Plays setup is actually an attempt to pay for the Game Grumps equipment damaged by Julian after his psychotic break during the Pokemon Red playthrough. * Out of all the Oneyplays cast Julian has said the most racial slurs (on camera) * Julian is wanted for questioning in the state of Virginia * Julian's first full sentence as a boy was during a car ride with his mother, who he told that the bumps and vibrations on the road "tickle my penis".... * Julian cannot remember the first thing he masturbated to. * Julian has a huge crush on both Matt and Ryan of SuperMega (with Julian saying that "I'd fuck Matt") * Julian has a lot of fun with improvised comedy and even says his favorite type of humor is rolfing. * Julian says he finds Chris attractive in no way whatsoever. * Julian has appeared in a total of 3 Doodle Doods episodes. * Julian is a good boy. * Julians' favorite food is a whole bottle of mayonnaise that eats with his mighty hands *According to himself, Julian looks like Luigi in real life. *Julian has stated that he loves boobs but is disgusted by vaginas. **Julian has however stated that he would be more inclined towards vaginas if they oozed pink or green slime. *He officially left Oney Plays in 2018 to dedicate his attention full time to his video game projects. *He officially came back to Oney Plays in November 2018 so they could get enough money to fully move out. *On a DingDongVG stream on April 12th, 2019, in response to a question by user Woodkid05, Julian's favorite book was revealed (by Ding Dong) to be "Who Whacked Off Roger Rabbit." Julian did not disagree, and did not name another favorite book, confirming Ding Dong's assertion. *Has had approximately 6.5 sexual partners *According to Chris O'Neill and Ding Dong,Julian is a huge asshole,20 feet tall and made of gold *He is circumcised (haha cum) *His glass eye was blessed by priests so he can see through walls *He once visited Spain which is in the north of Mexico.Yeah,Mexico is a continent.I bet you think Africa is a country *In the F-Zero X series,Chris called Julian a Gaymian,a Wumbo and Dumpy.It's still not known what he meant by calling him like that. *Chris thinks Julian sounds spooky *Julian's mom could possibly be Bloody Mary, since in one of the first episodes of the Crash Bandiccot series,he says that his mom can come out of the bathroom mirror and later also confirms that you have to say her name three times to make her appear. *Julian's favorite Christmas movie is "Polar Express". *Julian is always tied up to machines and is constantly dying. *Julian keeps breaking everything. *Venom is Julian's biggest crush (Tiny Tiger would like to have a word) *Despite his always positive attitude,Julian thinks everything sucks and that nothing is good. *Julian has a big hole but its unbeknowst to us where it is actually located. *Even though he's a human bean,Julian is the same species as Ding Dong. *Jules has an eye in his mammary and it always appears whenever he gets aroused. Category:Funny Boy Category:Character People Category:Heroes Category:Real People Category:Former Members